halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Colton Bryson (TPF)
Relationships Family At the end of the Human-Covenant War, Colton had destroyed all of the relationships he had within his family. Colton had missed so many family events that he was not invited to, while his family also decided to no longer including them in updates about each other. Colton tried to reach out to his family but met with silence that many of his other fellow Rangers and ODSTs were receiving as well. Understanding the situation, Colton began to slowly rebuild the bridge that he had destroyed with his family. Taking steps to restore the relationships, Colton reached out to his sister first. Colton struggled to find common ground with his sister; she had become a successful businessperson with a steady marriage while he destroyed almost every relationship possible. Missing nearly 25 years of her life, Colton was able to breathe easily that her entire family had survived the Human-Covenant War while also learning the harsh reality that the family didn't care for him. Colton was determined to change their minds and began to build a good streak of hitting family events even if he was thrown out. Colton's family noticed that Colton was trying to improve and decided to open one door to see if he was willing to fix all the damage he had done. As Colton continues to restore the relationships with his family, he admits to himself he still has a long way to go after the progress he made. Not even looking at marriages yet, Colton had to repair nearly 25 years of damage from the people who loved him unconditionally. Children After three failed marriages, Colton had two children with his first wife who later died in the Battle for Alluvion in 2542 after their divorce in 2539. Learning that he lost two of his kids to the Covenant only fueled his desire to deploy more to conduct operations against the enemy. Colton struggled to maintain a relationship with his children during his first marriage due to his attention being focused more on the Rangers rather than his family. Following the death of his first family, Colton attempted to rebuild another relationship. With his second wife, Colton had one son who was severely disabled and brought significant problems within the relationship in 2544. With Colton not being able to be the emotional support for his wife during the years of raising their child, she divorced him and moved to Earth, where she was able to get better care. Colton was able to have a semi-functional relationship with his son despite him refusing to acknowledge existence for being a bad father. Regardless of his son's feelings, Colton continues to keep in touch with his son to ensure he is doing well in life with his mom and friends. In his third marriage, Colton had two daughters in 2551 on Reach, but the marriage ended when he learned that they were not his kids in the same year. Even with information that he was not the biological father, Colton learned that his third ex-wife died during the Fall of Reach and the two girls were residing with their parents. After getting out of the military, Colton filed for custody but lost in court due to not being a biological parent. Colton struggled to find the reasoning in why he wasn't allowed to be the father of his daughters despite him not being the biological parent. In 2558, Colton was able to win the custody of his daughters after the current guardians were sexually abusing them daily. Erica and Grace moved to Sundown where they were able to start over in their lives following the tragic home life they were trapped in back on Earth. They are the only children that Colton has been working to raise even after the numerous failures he had as a father in the previous years. Tessa Dandfort Tessa Dandfort is Colton's fourth wife, following his retirement from the UNSC Army Rangers. Tessa was successful in dodging the draft to the UNSC Armed Forces but contributed to the Human-Covenant War by being a photojournalist who embedded with the UNSC Army troops. There, she produced films and worked with journalists to show the public about the Human-Covenant War and the devastations to the colonies. At first, Tessa did not suspect Colton was an officer of the UNSC Army, much less, even an officer that commanded some of the top troops during the height of the Human-Covenant War. Tessa later learned about Colton being an officer in the UNSC Army when he was talking to an old friend. Upon learning the true fate of Colton, Tessa wanted to learn more about what he did and how he handled the war. It nearly ended their relationship due to her constant pestering about memories he tried to ignore. Tessa learned about her mistakes in an argument they had then waited for him to open up to her when Colton felt it was time. Over the years of their relationship development, Colton slowly opened up to Tessa about the reality of war he saw. The constant attending of funerals, selecting new candidates, and clearing out lockers became the norm as the special operations took a significant hit throughout the war. In 2557, Tessa proposed to Colton and asked him to marry her. Agreeing, the two married in a private ceremony nine months later. Keeping extremely private and elusive, Tessa continued to use her maiden name when producing work for the general public. Colton also saw that Tessa wished to no longer report on the theaters of wars and began to develop documentaries about veterans of the Human-Covenant War and the suicide rates of each branch. The two continue to reside on Sundown where Tess assists with running Colton's business that helps Human-Covenant War veterans find jobs. Oriana-A058 Colton has known Oriana since she was a Non-Company Team Officer for Red Team throughout the Human-Covenant War. She is the reason he buried a lot of his friends in the Regiment and another reason that Colton has a disliking of SPARTAN soldiers becoming officers. In 2556, Colton received a letter from Clayton Frommenwiler about Oriana and how she was unsure of returning to active duty after getting married. Colton decided to see how the Spartan he grew to dislike turned out in 2556, where he learned that Oriana had slowly overcome the hard decisions that led to a mountain of bodies under her successes in the Human-Covenant War. Seeing that Oriana wanted to go back, but not leave her husband, Colton became an advisor for Oriana on how to handle both home life and military life. Pulling from all his past mistakes and failures, Colton began to build a foundation for Oriana that allowed her to become confident in handling herself as a wife and as a SPARTAN. Colton also spent his time teaching Oriana unconventional warfare tactics as well as leadership tips that helped her enhance her ability to lead in the field. Still having his worries that Oriana was an officer, Colton pushed them down and worked on developing a top officer for the UNSC to ensure she was not going to send more Rangers, Helljumpers and, Airmen to an early grave. |} Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:UNSC Army Personnel Category:Army Ranger